1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a backup system, and more particularly to recovering data on a primary data volume.
2. Related Art
In a convention backup system, data stored on a primary data volume is copied to a backup data volume as an image, which is generally referred to as a “snapshot,” of the primary data volume at one particular point-in-time (i.e., the time when the image is created). If the primary data volume fails, then the image of the primary data volume stored on the backup data volume is used to restore the primary data volume. However, because the backup data volume is an image of the primary data volume at a particular point-in-time (i.e., the time when the image was created), the primary data volume can only be restored to the point-in-time when the image of the primary data volume was created.